Why not to kidnap
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Why you shouldn't kidnap certain Prince of Tennis chracters.
1. Jirou

Hi hi

This is pretty much a new story about why you shouldn't kidnap certain tennisplayers^^ I finished a story so I thought I should post a new one. This story will probably be updated when I feel random (this excludes the next week because I'll be gone then:P)^^ It's a bit drabblish but I think it's the most comical thing I've ever written as you see I don't have a sense of humour.

disclaimer: I don't own this... well the story sortoff.... prince of tennis and characters not.

Hope you'll like it

* * *

**Chapter one: Why not to kidnap: Jirou**

The hyoutei regulars (minus Atobe) stared at the sleeping form of Jirou.

"Doesn't any of you wonder why he hasn't been kidnapped yet?" Mukahi asked as he looked at the boy.

"After all you've been abducted by fangirls more than once." Shishido smirked.

Mukahi just shuddered in response.

"It wasn't as if that was a good idea for any of them." Hiyoshi answered.

They sighed.

"Well, let him sleep and we'll start practice." Oshitari said before walking away from Jirou.

Little did they know not to far from them there were fans talking about the exact same thing… sorta.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have Jirou-senpai at your house Suzaku-senpai."

"And it's not as if it's hard to get him there."

"We should just bring him there."

"That's a brilliant idea."

* * *

-One hour later-

"He just slept through it all."

"That's why we like him."

"Yes he's just too cute."

The girl swooned and continued staring at Jirou.

* * *

-Another hour later-

The girl still stared at Jirou but a bit bored now.

"He's cute isn't he?"

"He sure is."

"I just wish he would wake up."

"Ssh don't say that. He's just being Jirou-senpai."

"Yes you're right."

* * *

-Another hour later-

The girls were playing cards.

"He does sleep a lot."

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"No he's always like that remember."

"Yes, that's why we love him."

"Yes, let's just let him sleep."

"He'll wake up eventually."

Then the girl continued their game.

* * *

-Another hour later-

"He's out a long time."

"Maybe he sleeps that much because he has some disease."

"Maybe he isn't even asleep!"

"Maybe something is wrong!"

"As fangirls we can't let that happen!"

"We should take him to a hospital!"

The girls grabbed the boy and called their drivers to take them to the hospital.

* * *

-With the regulars.-

"See I knew he would get kidnapped one day." Mukahi said proud.

"That's not something you should be proud of." Shishido said annoyed.

Oshitari chuckled. "Do you think he has woken up by now?"

"I don't think so."Mukahi chuckled.

"It's pretty hard to let him wake up."

"Maybe they get bored."

That was the moment Atobe chose to walk up to them. "What's wrong?"

"Jirou's kidnapped. Probably by fangirls." Oshitari explained.

Atobe looked at them serious. "Then we better get to the hospital."

"You think they'll hurt him." Oothori asked worried.

"No I think they'll get worried about him not waking up and they'll bring him to the hospital."

"What?" Shishido asked surprised.

"That's what happened the last time." Atobe answered.

"What do you mean?" Choutarou asked.

"Fans think it's easy to kidnap Jirou so they try it a lot. They just get worried about him after a while and bring him to the hospital. Jirou doesn't remember a thing."

Everyone sweat dropped. "Well then let's go!"

* * *

-At the hospital.-

"Left here right?"

"Akaya! How many times have we been to Yukimura buchou now?" A certain redhead asked.

In a room not far from that point a certain sleeping boy woke up. "MARUI!" He squealed before getting up and storming through the hallways.

Marui looked up surprised "What are you doing here?" He asked as he noticed his number one fan.

Jirou seemed to think. "I'm not sure."

"Didn't the amazing Ore-same tell you?" Atobe asked as he flipped his hair back.

The regulars got huge anime sweatdrops and decided to ignore it.

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ Please review if you have characters you would like me to write about please feel free to tell me^^


	2. Inui

A new chapter wieeeeeeh. I had so much fun writing this.

This is for Misha Ten and Sabaku no Sable because they asked me to write about Inui. It was really interesting because I never thought about letting him get kidnapped.

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and putting this on your alert list.

Anyways I hope you'll like it and I own nada^^

* * *

Inui never has been much of a popular person until he joined the tennis club. Well even after he joined the tennis club he wasn't a popular person. He made fearful juices and many people disliked his tennis style. He was nice as long as he could gather data. But he was fearful that was for sure.

"He's the devil reincarnated. He is."

"Wow that's a long word for you Momo-senpai."

"Shut up Echizen." Momo hissed. "His stupid juice got me sick for over a month. A month."

"It could be your big appetite as well." Fuji chuckled.

Momo tried to glare but he never really succeeded because he was Momo and Momo can't glare.

"But his juice is really scary, nya."

Ryoma sighed. He had heard this conversation before.

"I really like it."

"It's because there's something wrong with your taste, Fuji-senpai."

"Well that's not nice to say Momoshiro." Ooishi interjected. "But it would be nice if he kept the juice away from practice."

"The only way to keep the juice away from practice is to keep him away from practice." Momo whined.

"How do you keep Inui away from practice, nya?"

"We could give him a taste of his own medicine. Make him ill." Momo offered.

"Won't work." Fuji answered. "You have to get a hold of his juice and make sure he drinks it. He will see right through it."

"Let's kidnap him, nya!"

Everyone looked surprised at Eiji.

"Excuse me?" Ooishi asked.

"It's brilliant. And it's just for one practice day." Momo said happily.

"Then it's settled." Fuji said. He of course wanted to be part in something like this. Sounds like fun right?

* * *

Inui always started his day in the same way. He woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate some breakfast, greeted Fuji at the door… wait. No he never greeted Fuji at the door. "Fuji?"

"Morning Inui."

"Good data." Inui said as he searched for his notebook. "Can you tell me what brings you here?"

"Well the regulars planned to kidnap you so you couldn't give them Inui Juice and I'm here to help them."

Inui froze. He couldn't quite make out if it was the truth or a joke. "45% it's the truth, 45% it's a lie, 10% it's something in between."

Fuji chuckled. "It would help a great deal if you just followed me."

"Fuji."

"Yes?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Good data."

That was the moment Momo came out the bushes with a huge bag to capture Inui. In his clumsiness he knocked Inui out.

Kaidoh glared at Momo. "I told you the bag was too small."

The bag indeed was too small it only covered half of Inui's body.

"We'll stand out if we walk around like that." Ryoma said while poking the unconscious Inui with a stick.

"Don't worry my sister will pick us up in a few minutes." Fuji said smiling brightly.

It took everyone a few moments to register what Fuji had just said.

"Yatta Fujiko!" Eiji chirped.

* * *

Inui woke up a few hours later. He blinked a few times behind his glasses and realized what was going on. "Ah yes. The regulars wanted to kidnap me to escape from the Inui juice." While Inui was mumbling to himself he untied the ropes that had tied his wrists. He had been a scout for a few years after all. "So they brought me to the old warehouse a few blocks from the school. Good data." He casually walked out and walked to the school as if nothing happened. He however had an evil grin on his face as if he was plotting something.

"Inui you weren't here during morning practice. How unbecoming of you." Tezuka said.

"Ah yes I had some troubles getting here. I worked on the new trainings schedule along the way."

"Ah."

"I wanted to practice something simple like returning balls. For every ball you miss you have to drink one cup of my latest juice. But you'll have to score in ten balls or you also have to drink Inui juice. So if in ten balls no one missed a ball both players have to drink Inui juice."

The players shivered. Never again would they kidnap Inui.

Inui took revenge afterwards.

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ Please review^^


	3. Choutarou

Wuw the chapter for Choutarou^^

This is for Wisteria-Child & YaoiFanaticFreak hope you'll like it^^ (same goes for everyone else:P)

* * *

Choutarou smiled happily at a joke Taki told him.

Taki and Choutarou used to be doubles partners so they spend a lot of time hanging out together. Well at school outside tennis practice.

Shishido was, unlike what many people thought, a person that gets jealous easily.

Taki was a very possessive person and he couldn't cope well with the fact that Shishido stole his doubles partner.

So naturally these two people had a strong disliking towards each other and Choutarou was the cause of it.

Choutarou of course didn't know this. He would have some sort of nervous breakdown if he knew.

"Stay away from my doubles partner." Shishido hissed.

"What, Are you afraid that he will help me kick you out of the team?" Taki glared. "Don't worry I don't need help for that."

"Then stay away from him."

"Ever considered I'm the better friend here?"

"I don't think so."

"Fine let's make a bet."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You'll have to be able to keep Choutarou in your house for one day and you'll win."

"24 hours or just from sunrise till sundown?"

"24 hours. It has to be within this week."

"The loser will stay away from Choutarou."

"Deal."

* * *

Choutarou had a weird feeling something was going on but he didn't say anything about it. It had started when Shishido and Taki both came running towards him asking him for a sleepover this weekend.

After that Taki came running towards him telling him he was sick and asking him to walk him home.

Choutarou was busy at that moment and send one of his fans with Taki and called his parents to make sure Taki came home safe. He didn't think much of it back then yes he found it strange but he didn't found it suspicious. Now he was tied up in a car he did find it suspicious.

"Ano, where are you taking me?"

"I'm saving you."

"Shishido-senpai?"

"Yes."

"What are you saving me from? And why am I tied down?"

Shishido felt so bad now. How could he ever kidnap someone who was so incredibly innocent that he believed he was being kidnapped for his own good? Well it was for his good, right? "Well you probably would run of somewhere."

"If you explained I wouldn't." Choutarou whined.

Shishido sighed and released Choutarou. "Just stay at my place for the rest of the day okay."

"Eh, sure."

Shishido groaned. Try kidnapping Choutarou and you release him so he can walk away whenever he wants. The worst thing is that he will stay wherever you want because he's such a nice person. You can hardly even call it kidnapping. Well it works out either way.

* * *

The next day Taki decided that they still could make it a draw if he kept Choutarou at his house for 24 hours. He would never admit it but Shishido had a great idea. Later that day he kidnapped Choutarou. He wanted to speed away in his car but the flat tires made it impossible. When he looked outside he saw a clearly pissed Shishido and he knew he had lost.

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review^^


	4. Ryoma

Hi hi

Well you could've seen this coming:P I had soo much fun writing this^^

Thank you very much for reviewing, favoriting and adding the story to your alert list^^

This is for Ryoka-chan and Sabaku no Sable^^ I hope you'll like it^^

* * *

Nanjiro was staring at the clouds. "Where is that brat?" He was tired of waiting for his son to return home. He wanted a match and he wanted it fast. He sighed. Every day he had to wait for that brat to come home before he got a match. He had to wait even longer now because they had to go to the tennis courts.

Ryoma had used some sort of weird shot and partly destroyed the tennis court so until it was fixed they had to go to a different one.

"Taidama."

"Seishonen! Let's have a match."

Ryoma sighed he was tired and in no mood to have a tennis match. "No."

"No?" His father asked surprised.

"No."

"Are you ill or something?"

"No." Ryoma said walking to his room.

Nanjiro was to say not the least bit pleased. He wanted to play tennis. He slammed the door to his son's room open only to find the boy fast asleep. He sighed and walked down with a scowl on his face.

"Is something the matter dear?" Rinko asked with her ever smiling face.

"That brat is sleeping and won't have a tennis match with me."

"Well he's busy right now. He has a tournament coming up so he practices a lot and he has been studying for a test the past few days. He has a lot of homework." Nananko said thoughtful.

Nanjiro looked at her. "How do you know?"

"I sometimes bring him snacks while he's studying and he was reviewing his French test this morning."

Rinko sighed. "Maybe he should take a day of school. I think he's too busy."

Nanjiro nodded fiercely. "He's way too busy."

Nanako watched this scene curiously and slightly amused.

"Then it's decided he won't go to school tomorrow."

* * *

Ryoma didn't wake up till it was the next day. When he did wake up he reached for his clothes still partly sleeping and got dressed ready to get to school. He walked down the stairs and slumped down at the breakfast table. He ate some of the Japanese breakfast without actually tasting it.

"Ryoma-kun why are you up already?" Nanako asked surprised.

"School."

"But I thought Oji-san and Oba-san decided you would stay home today."

Ryoma looked at her with sleepy eyes. "I can't we have an important research thingy during biology. And during homeroom we would get new places and I want to decide where I sit for once."

Nanako nodded. "I understand."

"That's not all we have a test during English class. We would get the line up during tennis practice. We would start with a new trainings schedule. I can't stay home today!" Ryoma whined.

Nanjiro chose this moment to walk in the room. "You're up early, brat."

"I have to go or I'll be late." Nanako said as she grabbed her bag. "See you this afternoon."

Nanjiro pulled Ryoma away from his breakfast and pulled him towards the car.

"Where are we going baka oyaji?"

"The tennis courts." Nanjiro said happily as he closed the car doors and sped off.

* * *

Ryoma was clearly not pleased he was yelling and cursing at his stupid father and let his anger get the better of him in a tennis match. He hit the balls with such force he destroyed more racquets than can be fixed in a day.

Nanjiro whined that it was no fun at all. "Shounen, why are you being so mean?"

"I had to go to school today."

"No you didn't have to."

Ryoma hit another fast ball to show just what he thought about it.

* * *

Nanjiro noticed he was sore after his matches with Ryoma and that was only a small part of the hell he was going through.

"He was tired you can't just pull him out to play tennis! He had to rest!" Rinko screeched. She had been screaming at Nanjiro for the past half an hour.

The phone ringed disturbing their conversation.

Ryoma answered the phone. "Yes." He said bored. "My father wanted me to." A short silence and then: "Yes." Ryoma smirked as he handed the phone to Nanjiro."My teacher." He said smiling.

Nanjiro only willing to escape his wife's tirade ran to the phone.

"_Am I speaking to the father of Echizen Ryoma."_

"Yes."

_"How could you let your son stay home at such an important day? He has a lot of work to catch up to now! He'll have to redo the English test before the end of next week. His Biology work has to be finished the day after tomorrow and he hasn't done the test."_

Nanjiro held the phone away from his ear and let the teacher rant. After another ten minutes he hung up.

Not even ten minutes later the phone ringed again.

"Nanjiro speaking."

"_Can I speak to Ryoma."_

"Yes." Nanjiro said happy that people wouldn't be screaming at him for once. "Shounen it's for you."

Ryoma took the phone and listened. "Buchou."

…..

"It isn't my fault. I tried to come I swear."

….

"My father kept me from going to school."

The next thing was said so clearly everyone in the room could hear it. _"That's irresponsible. Doesn't he know how important an education is?"_

Nanjiro cringed.

"I'm sorry Buchou. I'll make sure I'm there tomorrow." With that Ryoma ended the phone call. "Geez, dad. All the trouble because you wanted to play a match."

The phone rang once again.

Timidly Nanjiro lifted up the horn.

Ryuuzaki yelled at him through the phone.

Nanjiro sighed. Never would he keep his son away from school again.

* * *

^^ please review ^^


	5. Fuji

Hi hi

I know you can pretty much read all this chapters without reading any of the others but you might wanna read the one bout Inui before you read this one.

I want to thank Rika Rika for this wonderful idea. ^^

This is for YaoiFanaticFreak, Rika Rika, Subaru, and Sabaku no Sable hope you all like it^^

* * *

Fuji was calmly reviewing his notes from geography as he saw a shadow moving at the left side of the library. He smiled calmly and pretended he didn't notice the shadow closing in on him. He didn't even blink as he saw someone slip something in his drink. He just smiled happily and continued reviewing his notes. After a while he sipped his drink just because he was curious as to what was slipped in it. He was the famous Fuji Shuusuke he probably could handle it. He was right.

* * *

Fuji was talking to Tezuka as Inui walked up to them.'

"Fuji you said you wanted to taste my new juice as soon as I finished it."

"Ah yes." Fuji said with his brightest smile though he sensed this was a part in some sort of evil complot.

"Here is the great Inui Vegetable Fish Juice 2009."

Fuji smiled. "Thank you Inui I will drink it later."

Inui's glasses glinted as he walked away.

Fuji gulped the drink down and saw his vision get blurry. He should've seen this coming. Wait he did see this coming. Why did he drink it then? Because he was curious as to why Inui wanted to poison him.

Inui's glasses glinted again as he gave a scary laughter and moved Fuji to the rented car.

* * *

Fuji woke up a good hour later and looked around a familiar room. He smirked. He would have to figure out the why later. this was the ideal moment to gather some blackmail material. He sighed as he realized he left his camera at home. He would have to settle for more primitive means aka a mobilephone with camera. Fuji was slightly surprised Inui was stupid enough to let him keep his phone but he didn't really mind. Why would he? He moved around the room taking pictures of everything he could see. Of course that bored him after a while because Inui's room was pretty clean. He sighed and opened some closets to find some magazines about scientific stuff. Fuji heaved a sigh before using his phone for the thing it was supposed to be used for. "Nee-san can you bring some things to Inui's house."

…..

"Yes."

…..

"Yes."

….

"See you in a few minutes." Fuji's smile turned downright devilish.

Yumiko arrived next to Inui's window in about five minutes. "Here are the things. Shall I wait outside?"

"Yes I'll be out in a few minutes."

Yumiko smiled before climbing down the tree.

Fuji started placing some objects through the room. He took some pictures with his camera (he of course asked for his camera as well). He cleaned everything, left a note, and left through the window.

* * *

"Ne Inui, Why would you want to kidnap me?"

Inui looked at Fuji. "My calculations told me there was only a 5% chance you would wake up earlier than I got home again. My calculations were wrong again."

Fuji smiled innocently. "You didn't answer my question?"

"After you kidnapped me I failed to take revenge with my Inui juice. Since the idea was most probably yours I decided there should be some type of revenge." Inui said. "I guess it failed."

Fuji chuckled. "You should know better than to bring me to your room while I still have a camera." he paused a second. "Oh and it was Eiji's idea by the way."

Inui paled and nodded. "I will remember that."

* * *

hope you all liked it and pretty pretty please review^^


	6. Marui

Hi hi and a new chapter it is^^

this is for hello (: and AniManGa 19930

Thanks again everyone for reviewing, favoriting and reading it^^

hope you'll like the next chapter^^

* * *

Sanada was getting a huge headache.

"MARUI-SENPAI ATE MY LUNCH!" Kirihara whined.

"Marui, give me back my muffins." Niou said in a threatening voice.

Jackel sighed looking at his empty lunchbox.

Yagyuu who usually kept out of this sort of things looked slightly annoyed. "This will have to stop sooner or later."

Sanada sighed. He didn't have lunch for five days and everyone's whining was giving him a headache. He had tried everything. He made Marui run laps, he had tried to hide everyone's lunches, and he had girls feed him. He had tried everything to keep the lunch stealer away from everyone's lunch… but failed.

"Something wrong?" A gentle voice behind him asked.

"Yukimura." Sanada said as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what's wrong?"

"Marui."

"Is he stealing lunch again?"

Sanada nodded solemnly.

Yukimura smirked. "I have a plan. But it takes some help from your side."

Sanada nodded even though he knew it would be something bad later.

* * *

Marui being the 'good' boy he was followed his captain without complaints. True to be told he was told there would be cake. "Soooo when will I get cake?" Marui whined.

Yukimura opened a door with a sweet smile. "Marui sit over there and close your eyes."

Marui wanted to protest but upon seeing his captain's eyes he decided not to. He obediently sat down and closed his eyes.

Yukimura tied down the unsuspecting Marui.

Okay maybe Marui wasn't completely unsuspecting but he didn't do anything.

"Okay, listen." Yukimura said with a bright smile. "Everyone is getting tired of you stealing their lunches so you'll be staying here until after lunch time."

Marui immediately started to protest.

Yukimura gave one smile to make him shut up. "Don't worry Genichirou and Renji will keep you company."

Marui started to whine.

"And they'll make sure you don't run away."

Marui tried pouting but Yukimura was immune.

Yukimura gave one more smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Sanada was clearly not amused. He was trying to read a book and ignore Marui.

Marui was… talking. "Yukimura said I would get cake. I hoped it would be strawberry cake. But chocolate cake would've done. I only planned on eating muffins. When will I get my lunch. You can't starve me to death."

Sanada sighed. "You won't die from skipping one lunch."

Marui frowned. "I wanted to eat cheese strings. I heard Niou brought donuts. I want donuts."

Sanada got up opened the door and walked out.

Marui didn't notice Sanada left and that Yanagi took his place he just kept ranting about food.

* * *

Kirihara opened his lunchbox to find… his lunch. "I still have my lunch." He said surprised. He thought about the possible catch. Maybe Marui would steal it as he tried to eat it. Maybe Marui had poisoned it. He looked around to see if he could find the sugar addict. "Nothing." He said with a hint of surprise. He took a careful bite to notice everything was okay.

* * *

Yanagi got up from the chair as calmly as possible and walked through the door.

Sanada shook his head. "I'm not going in you can't make me." He said scared.

Yanagi had his eyes open and looked pleadingly at Sanada. "Please. One minute longer and I'll go crazy."

"I can't." Sanada said looking for an excuse. "I still need to eat lunch and if I do it there he'll be worse."

Yanagi could slap himself in the head for eating his lunch before he got here.

"Why aren't you inside?" A pleasant but terrifying voice asked.

"Yukimura/Seiichi." They said in unison.

"Both of you get in." He said nicely. "Or Marui might escape and you'll have to deal with Akaya and Niou when they didn't have lunch."

After Marui that seemed so much easier but they knew that they would get both anyway.

"Only for a few more minutes." Yanagi said more to himself than to anyone else.

"Only a few more minutes." Sanada repeated.

* * *

"Buchou."

"Yes Akaya?"

"Where're Sanada- senpai and Yanagi-senpai?"

"Uhm they haven't been here in three days now." Jackel said as he overheard the conversation.

"They finally lost it Puri."

"What do you mean?" Kirihara whined.

"That they lost it after having to listen to Marui's rambling."

"What did they lose?" Kirihara asked.

"Their mind." Niou said dramatically.

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ Please review I need it or my crazy mind will get depressed and eat itself.^^


	7. Tezuka

Hi hi^^

I warned you, didn't I, that I would update this rather irregularly.

Anyways this is for xHakumeix, YaoiFanaticFreak, Sabaku no Sable.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, foviriting, etc.

I have a really selfish request for everyone who reads this. Could you please vote at the poll in my profile?

Thanks in advance and I hope you'll like this chapetr^^

* * *

Tezuka locked up the clubroom and looked at the now deserted tennis courts.

Today's practice had been good.

Fuji had created a new counter. Well he probably created it earlier but he used it for the first time now.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro had only fought once.

Speaking about Kaidoh. He had been immune to Inui's latest juice.

Inui had been mumbling about all day.

Tezuka almost smiled but then he realized he still had to do some student council work. He sighed and turned to the school to get his work done. Then he felt something against his head and he blacked out.

"We didn't kill him right?" a girl with blonde hair in pigtails spoke.

"Of course not." A slightly taller boy with short brown hair answered. People might recognize him as the vice president of the student council.

"What do you plan to do?" the girl asked while helping her boyfriend tying up the unconscious captain.

The boy looked up. "I'll just keep him hostage until they agree to let me be student council president. I will be more popular than that idiot."

"But I thought he was smarter than you?" The girl said.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Just help me."

The girl agreed readily and helped him move the body.

* * *

Tezuka woke up and he noticed his sight was blurry. He tried to move his hand to get his glasses but noticed his arms where tied down. He wanted to sigh but just waited for his kidnappers to show up. Meanwhile he tried to recall how he exactly ended up here and where here was. But he found this rather difficult since he couldn't see anything past the tip of his nose.

"You're awake."

Tezuka recognized the voice. "Azuma." He said.

"I'm impressed you recognize me without you glasses." Azuma answered with a chuckle.

"Why am I here?" Tezuka asked in his usual strict voice.

Azuma cringed unnoticeable. He always felt like a child that stole the cookie from the jar when Tezuak spoke to him. He quickly got over it and smirked. "I want to be student council president."

"People vote for a student council president." Tezuka replied.

"Yes but as long as you're gone I'm student council president."

Tezuka didn't quite understand why Azuma wanted to be student council president but he understood that he would be stuck here for a while.

"When I show everyone I'm a great student council president I'm going to be the next student council president. I'll be more popular than you. I'll have the entire school at my feet."

Tezuka didn't understand the boy's twisted logic and he didn't want to think about it now. He felt a slight headache coming up.

* * *

"I'll call as soon as I know more." Ooishi said. He politely ended the conversation with Tezuka's mother. He picked up the phone and called the other regulars to see if they knew anything. He had called the regulars and no one of them had known where their beloved captain was. Ooishi then got a weird idea.

Tezuka every now and then had contact with Sanada and Atobe as rivals and maybe as friends.

Ooishi knew that it would be ridiculous for Tezuka to be there now but he needed to check either way. Ooishi felt slightly nervous when he called the two rivals.

"Sanada Genichirou."

"Ehm Hello." Ooishi still felt slightly humiliated at how he had acted towards Sanada during the finals of the Kantou tournament. "Ooishi Suichirou."

"Seigaku's Vice captain?" Sanada asked slightly confused.

"I wanted to ask if you've heard from Tezuka. He didn't go home today and no one of the team knows where he is."

"I can't help you. But I'll call as soon as I know something." Sanada then ended the conversation. He called all his team mates.

Ooishi got back to calling Atobe.

"Which peasant dares to bother the great Ore-sama."

"Ehm. Ooishi suichirou here." Ooishi said still feeling slightly uncomfortable calling the diva.

"Seigaku's Vice Captain?" Atobe asked surprised. "I thought Tezuka always called for challenges."

"Uhm Tezuka's missing."

"WHAT!"

"He didn't go home today and no one knows where he is."

"Ore-sama, will look what he can do and contact you afterwards."

* * *

Tezuka was getting bored from waiting and doing nothing and he didn't really like being a student council president anyway. "What if I retire from being student council president?"

Azuma looked surprised. "What are you saying?"

Tezuka just arched an eyebrow.

"I'll release you if you do that."

Tezuka just nodded.

"Then it's settled." Azuma handed Tezuka his glasses and they made their way back to school.

* * *

-One week later-

Azuma had suffered some mysterious incidents that he related to Fuji. He also noticed people laughing at him in the hallways. He noticed that he couldn't enter a lot of shops. He also found he had problems with kids in hospitals. That and he was slowly drowning in student council work. "Make it stop!" He whined at Tezuka.

Tezuka arched an eyebrow. "What?"

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please vote by the poll and please review^^


End file.
